


Something About a Witch

by thecelestialpotato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Cinnamon Roll Scorpius Malfoy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter Next Generation, Other, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Rose/Scorpius - Freeform, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, Wizard Sports, angsty, dark wizards, haughty Rose, its a quidditch fic, lots of brooms, scorose, will they wont they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialpotato/pseuds/thecelestialpotato
Summary: Rose is rather bold, quirky, and tough. Her life revolves around Quidditch; Scorpius is much less pig-headed and mature, stuck in a battle between the family business and his love for the game. Follow along as they maneuver through twists and turns of life in the new wizarding age as children of the Battle of Hogwarts survivorsAlso found on HPFF and FF.net
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, original character/ original
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1: A Prologue of Sorts

“Mum, quit it. Mum please stop, I’ve got to be going, they are waiting.” She pleaded with her mother, trying to push her away. 

“Oh, alright. Are you sure that you don’t need anything? You know we want you to have all the best opportunities for a career. You just have to try.” The older woman, a more elegant version of herself acquiesced, backing away but still fixed the stray hairs in her daughter's vibrantly red braided hair. 

“I know Mum. But I still have two months yet, before I really need to choose something.” The girl replied shrugging casually, then readjusting because it had made her beaded purse fall from her shoulder. 

“Well you know we will be seeing you at King’s Cross for the summer holidays, we can talk about everything then. I love you Rosie.” Her mother said and held Rose close to her. 

“I love you too.” Rose replied hugging her back, then stepped away. 

“I’m off to go find your brother now, good bye.” Her mother smiled sweetly. 

She then turned to leave the Three Broomsticks. Some heads turned in recognition as she passed them, but that always happened. Of course they would look, she is Hermione Granger, now Weasley. The brightest witch of her age, a war hero, a lead officer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Rose’s own mother. 

Rose watched her mother leave the pub, and then turned to find the other people she intended meet there. Four people sat in a table near the back waiting for her, though all in deep conversation; and knowing them Rose assumed it had something to do with how someone had jinxed the professor’s chairs in the Great Hall to begin dancing whenever occupied. 

Rose made her way to the seat they had saved her between Alice Longbottom and Patrick Finnegan. A little irked, she nonetheless sat down, and slung her beaded purse on the back of her chair. 

“Hiya Red. About time you showed up.” Said the tall, black haired boy sitting across from her. 

“Sorry Al, but you know how my mother gets when it comes to school or careers.” Rose replied with a shrug. 

“Oh so she’s badgering you about the career thing again? I think that deserves a butterbeer.” Asked Alice as she stood. “Who else needs a round?” 

“I could use another.” Albus requested. 

“Me too!” the smaller girl beside Albus giggled. 

“One for Rose, Al, Ellen… What about you Patty?” Alice asked. 

“Why not?” he replied happily, and scooted his chair closer to Rose. Something that Albus watched warily through his glasses. 

“Right.” Alice nodded, noting the order in her head, and went off in the direction of the bar mumbling something about the Irish. 

“So,” Albus began, drawing Patrick’s attention away from his oblivious cousin. “Since we are on the subject, what is everyone doing when they leave Hogwarts anyway?” 

Rose rolled her eyes. In the last week or so, since it started feeling like spring, most of their conversations almost inevitably turned at some point to what was going to happen once they all left Hogwarts. With her mother being, well being who she was subjected to lectures about the importance of a woman having a career and independence. Which she was all for by the way, she just didn’t feel the need to make a great big deal of it. 

“I’ve already been accepted for an apprenticeship at St. Mungos in the Janus Thickey Ward. I only just got the letter Thursday.” Alice said happily, and passed out the butterbeers that she had gotten everyone. 

“That is terrific! You’ll be in London then, Mum would love to hear that.” Rose exclaimed excitedly. 

“Well I’m going to university for Magical Artifact Preservation.” Patrick added rather boastfully. 

“Don’t you have to have intelligence for that sort of thing, Patty?” Albus chuckled while trying to sip his butterbeer. 

“Of course I’m intelligent. What makes you think that you are any better?” Patrick snarled, trying to stifle his anger by crossing his arms over his chest. 

Albus gave him a look that said ‘really-you-know-I’m-the-son-of-Harry-Potter-right?’ but really said “I am. Being an Auror is serious business.”

He looked toward Rose as if for confirmation, “I’ve already had more than enough pre-training to qualify at a junior Auror tomorrow if I wanted.” 

“Al, listening to Dad and Uncle Harry’s stories all the time; or surviving their family togetherness outings does not count as pre-training. If it was, the department would be swamped with red and black hair.” Rose said with a smirk. 

It was inevitable that at least one of Harry Potter’s children would end up being an Auror. With James playing professional quidditch for Puddlemere, and Lily being spoiled and fourteen, Albus was the one. 

She and Al had known it since they were first old enough to hear their Father’s old war stories, and he always wanted to reenact them as the ‘good guy’. While they had been sorted into different houses, he in Slytherin and she in Gryffindor respectively; they were as inseparable as always. Knowing everything about him, it was not a surprise when he had announced to the whole family last Christmas that he was in fact going to be an Auror, despite only just passing DADA with an acceptable for 3 years. 

“You just say that because you are no where near choosing a career path.” Albus challenged. 

“Sure, sure. It just means that I won’t be tied down, and can keep my options open. Who wouldn’t want Rose Weasley working for them?” she asked trying to not sound sarcastic. 

“I for one would not.” Alice said shaking her head vigorously. “You are such a slacker Weasley. By the way you all are indebted to me for the drinks now.” 

“It’s true, it’s a miracle how you somehow manage to pass near every class with perfect marks.” Patrick agreed. Of course he would know, he spent all his time watching Rose, something she found…creepy to say the least. 

“And quidditch, I don’t get it. You always come off way to girly for it.” Ellen added. 

“She has probably got someone doing all of her homework. It’s a wonder she even knows how to hold a wand correctly.” Albus said winking at Rose, who stuck her tongue out at him. 

"How do you know my dimwitted inexperience isn't really a subtle form of manipulation used to lower people's expectations, thereby enhancing my ability to maneuver myself within any given situation?" Rose smirked into her mug. 

“I mean people tend to do things for me because they think I can’t myself, you just got me a butterbeer because I moped a little.”

“Whoa there! Big words, Rosie.” Alice said now grinning. 

“That’s what comes with being underestimated I guess.” Rose shrugged, but still had a faint lopsided smile stuck on her face. 

It was true; people did sometimes underestimate her because of her looks and incredibly laid-back attitude. She was quite her father’s daughter; she had long fiery red Weasley hair, Weasley temper and stubbornness, and a general lack of enthusiasm when it came to school. Rose also had a tendency for spouting random bits about quidditch to whoever would listen. 

What they would sometimes forget was she had her mother’s brains as well as pretty face, even if her hair was sometimes unmanageably curvy. Some could call it an advantage, Rose preferred to think of it as fun. 

“Do we need to continue this career conversation? It’s getting sooo boring!” Alice badgered. She looked at Rose and saw Patrick trying to snake his arm around her shoulder and promptly slapped him. 

“Hey!” he shouted, nursing his hand. 

“It’s better than what Al would do to you. And you say you are intelligent.” Alice told him. 

Albus nodded in agreement. Rose looked at Patrick and rolled her eyes. It was about time he started getting it into his thick skull that she would never be interested in the slightest. He was one of those people who just attached themselves to a group and held on for dear life, despite no one wanting him to really be there. Though none of them were cruel enough to actually say it. 

“You are truly hopeless Patty.” Rose said depreciatively. 

“Yeah, Rose has already got her heart set on dearest Teddy.” Albus added grinning at his cousin, who turned a bright shade of pink at the mention of her childhood crush. 

“I do not!” Rose snapped, trying to hide her blush and kick Albus under the table at the same time. 

“Ow! You do too! You told me what you smelled in the Amortentia last year; cinnamon sticks, a new broom, and what Teddy always smells like apples. Which is weird, because you don’t even like apples.” Albus replied. 

The others were now watching the two cousins, nothing short of entertained. 

“That could very well just be the smell of Nana Molly’s apple pie, you dolt! Things change you know. And at least I didn’t go about professing my love for my own cousin for four years.” Rose countered. 

“Vic! Oh Victoire I love you so!” she mocked happily. 

“You promised never to tell!” Albus said trying to hush her by clapping a hand to her mouth. She licked it, causing him to jump back in surprise; then looked back at him proudly. 

“Albus mate, your own cousin?” Patrick asked, amused that the joke was no longer on him. The other girls giggled. 

“Vic is your cousin; even if she is really pretty she is married and has a baby on the way.” Alice said trying to stop laughing. 

“Come off it, I was only 6.” 

“When it started. You were like that for four years.” Rose replied. 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s got me now anyway.” Ellen said happily. 

Albus nodded and pulled her closer to him, planting a kiss on her forehead. Everyone else looked away in mock terror or gagged, which made the couple pull away with a light blush. He and Ellen had only been together for two months but they seemed to be incredibly enamored with each other. Rose accepted the relationship, she didn’t exactly agree with it, but she accepted it nonetheless because Al was her cousin and best friend. Even if he was dating a Hufflepuff. 

Everyone chuckled at their reactions. Then suddenly after a shared look they all stood up at once and rapidly traded seats. It was like an indoor table version of a Chinese fire drill. Now everyone sat next to someone different. Rose next to Albus, next to Patrick, and Alice next to Ellen on the opposite end. 

Rose knew the little things like this would most likely not last past their time at Hogwarts. They were all growing up and going their own different ways. So she would take what she could get. At least she was stuck with Al for life. 

The conversation changed again, this time to what they would do had they ever the opportunity to own a dragon; where Albus tried to trump everyone with an Uncle Charlie card that Rose called him on. Eventually, they meandered out of the Three Broomsticks. Albus and Ellen apologized that they had planned a date as well for this Hogsmeade trip. Leaving Alice and Rose, less than happy with Pete. 

“I was thinking about cutting and dying my hair…” Rose started, glancing at Patrick with a smile. 

“Okay, I think I’ll be going now.” Patrick said. “See you girls later.” He nodded goodbye, and went off to find some friends that didn’t feel like talking about hairstyles, clothes, and Merlin knows what. 

“It’s rather amazing how quick that worked.” Rose commented with mirth. 

“Good riddance.” Alice agreed pulling her dark hair into a messy bun. When she finished, she looked up to see Rose walking off in the direction of the train station. “Where do you think you are going?” she called after her, running to catch up. 

“I, uh, I have somewhere to be.” Rose said trying to be coy. 

“Where would that be? We are already in Hogsmeade.” Alice pointed out. 

“Fine.” Rose gave in, “I have a meeting for a possible career, very soon. You can come if you like, but you need to keep it a secret because I want it to be a surprise.” 

“Like an interview then?” Alice shrugged, but followed along anyway. Perhaps she would really be joining her at a meeting for a possible job. 

“You could say that.” Rose answered a mischievous look in her eye as she relished in the spring air. 

They walked until they reached a secluded spot in an alley by the station. Alice looked around expectantly for some businesses, only finding a few peddlers on the corner. 

“You working as a bat wing peddler would sure be a surprise to everyone.” 

“It’s not this. Give me your arm we are apparating.” 

Rose took Alice’s hand before she could protest and disapparated. As soon as they landed, they dropped hands, unable to do much more than stare at their vast surroundings in awe. They stood in the middle of an immense green field, surrounded by stands much bigger than the ones at Hogwarts. A small group of men was gathered a ways away, which looked at Rose eagerly. 

“Oi, Are you Rose Weasley?” An older man with a clipboard called to her. 

“I am!” she yelled back. 

“Welcome to the Chudley Cannons tryouts. You’re late!”


	2. Chapter Two: Three Years Later... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sports recap people! Because this is a very Quidditch-y story don't you know. Rose did join the Chudley Cannons after Hogwarts, and you can see how that went.

Rose Weasley looked through the pantry for the box of her favorite cereal. It may have been the afternoon, but she had just rolled out of bed, and still intended on eating her meals in proper order. She didn’t have anywhere to be, it was the off-season. Being so, she stayed at her parent’s place rather than dealing with the matter of renting a flat. Which she promised she would get to when she had the time, for the last two or so years. She fully intended on doing it this year. Honestly. 

“Good afternoon Rosie, brunch again?” a very familiar voice asked, as it entered the kitchen. 

She turned back around as the pulled the box of Quaffle-O’s from the pantry, seeing her Dad she nodded. She popped open the top of the box by knocking it against the counter as she summoned a salad bowl from the cabinet. Then turned the box over to empty the rest of the cereal into the bowl. 

But there was no unmistakeable clinking sound signaling a full bowl of tasty breakfast cereal, just emptiness. Holding the box open over her face she shook it once more, and again nothing but a few flecks of crumb dust. Rose gazed back at her Dad with a look of disappointment that he’d seen so often when she was little(er), and her brother would finish off her favorite cereal just to get the toy at the bottom before she could. Evidently he did it even now when he was eighteen and she twenty respectively. 

“I guess not, it looks as though I’m having disappointment for brunch.” Rose moped tossing the box aside with a lack of enthusiasm. 

Her father chuckled looking down at his young daughter and ruffled her hair affectionately. I was odd seeing her at twenty years old, a professional chaser, yet still home for breakfast and still getting depressed over not getting to finish off her favorite cereal. 

“Please just try not to kill Hugo over it. How about I make you something instead?” he suggested with a smile. He went to the icebox and pulled out the milk and eggs, as he summoned a pan to the stove. 

“I promise that I will try not to… and thank you.” Rose grinned back. She watched while he began to make breakfast for her, the smile faded when she looked back at the empty bowl. 

“You aren’t cross with me are you?” she asked, mood quickly becoming downcast. 

“Why would you ask that Rosie?” he posed with concern. 

“I thought that you might be angry about me getting booted.”

“Admittedly I was a little angry but not at you, at your daft captain. But you got picked up by Puddlemere which would be much better for you, they’ll pay you, and actually let you play.” Her father said. 

“But your favorite team is Cannons…” Rose started. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you can’t play for Puddlemere. I think I can handle cheering for two teams, especially if you’ll play like your last game.” 

~

Three Months Earlier- May

The match against the Falmouth Falcons was going rather bad, terrible in fact. They were down by 130, the Cannons Seeker seemed to think that the Snitch was hiding at the bottom of a flask he’d not so secretly smuggled onto the pitch, and it had begun to rain. Fantastic. The only thing making it worse was Rose was stuck on the bench becoming increasingly uncomfortable in her wet uniform. 

She had watched helplessly from the sidelines since early that afternoon, as the Falcons most brutal Beaters since the Broadmoor brothers pummeled the Cannons Chasers and Keeper with relentless bludgers. Lightning streaked through the sky, flashing like daylight for a moment. Only seconds later thunder rumbled shaking everyone on the ground and in the air. In its place was the smell of ozone, and the sight of a Cannons Chaser tumbling down through the clouds, his broom only meters behind him. He was very visibly scorched in the stadium lighting; with no one coming to slow him down he collided with the wet ground in a dull thud. 

A group of healers finally ran towards him carrying a makeshift stretcher. They lifted him onto it unceremoniously, and brought him over to where Rose sat on the bench with the team manager and owner, Dorkins. He looked over Radford’s crispy unconscious form (who was paralyzed in a very compromising position) with a disappointed scowl. 

“Well take him to get fixed already! He’s no good to us as a lump.” Dorkins spoke over the storm, waving his hands in a wild fashion. 

They scurried away, not caring to be delicate as they jostled away with the stretcher bouncing around between them. The crowd of reporters as officials parted to let them into the covered sanctuary of the stands. 

Rose stood picking up her broom, an old Nimbus 3001 from her Hogwarts days, to be ready. Up in the air the game did not pause for the loss of a player, hell it likely would not until there was only one player left. The only thing to do was soldier on until someone caught the Snitch. 

“Dorkins! I’m going in!” Rose shouted, turning him by the shoulder to face her. 

“That’s up to the captain, and he is already in play.” Dorkins shrugged. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me we’ve lost our best Chaser!” 

It was a lousy system. Being the lowest ranking team in the league did nothing to improve it on their part, being the least sponsored for lack of interest. That meant several members of the team were doing double duty. The dunce Seeker Galvin Gudgeon was the captain and coach of the team as well; so they did not have a pygmy puff’s chance in hell of seeing a good play unless he was unable to grip a bottle. They would have a better chance of winning if said pygmy puff was the Seeker. 

“Alright then.” Rose said, she mounted her broom and shot into the clouds where some how the Cannons were in possession of the quaffle. 

“We’ve got ourselves another fish to fry!” yelled one of the Falcon’s beaters who swooped past her to knock a bludger at Jackson (one of the Cannon’s other Chasers) and knocking the quaffle from his hands. 

She growled at him, but kept climbing until she reached where the action was. The crowd roared over the winds when one of the Falcon’s scored throwing them further in the lead. 

“And Falmouth scores again! 220- 80, Keeper Morris might need to work on flying a bit more in bad weather conditions.” The commentator said over the loudspeaker, in response the Cannons Keeper flipped him the bird. 

“Same to you buddy. Keep your eyes on the skies folks. What is this? It looks like the Cannon’s reserve chaser… er Weasley has put herself in the match, hopefully she can try and gain some points for her team.” The voice boomed. 

That is exactly what she intended on doing as she sped toward the quaffle which was currently in the Falcons possession. Something that she wasn’t going to let happen much longer. 

“Oi, Weasley what are you doing up here?” Jackson called, watching as Rose deflected a bludger aimed at him by taking it to the ribs. 

“Probably trying to get myself killed no thanks to you!” she jested. 

Jackson chuckled and signaled for her to get in formation, on the other side of the Falcon Chaser who held the quaffle. She nodded and sped off in the direction of their victim, boxing him in between them. The Chaser struggled to break free but Jackson was practically hugging him. He fumbled, and Rose tore the quaffle from him then peeled off in the direction of the Falcons highest goal where their Keeper was waiting. 

Rose drew near, still hurtling toward the high goal like Hagrid to a baby dangerous creature. The Keeper saw her and immediately got in position to defend the goal, trying to anticipate where she would throw it. But Rose wasn’t slowing down to toss, and he noticed this going into a slight panic, calling for his Beaters for back up. It was too late, Rose smashed into him with full force, propelling both of them through the goal. It was Rose’s first official score in professional quidditch. Finally. 

“Are you insane?” the Keeper called, as she tossed him the quaffle to put back into play. 

“10 points to the Chudley Cannons, brave move from Weasley there!” The commentator said. 

“Obviously not.” Rose smirked to herself, and then pulled back the wet hair covering her face into a ponytail. 

She observed the pitch, adrenaline coursing through her veins from her score, it was exhilarating. The stands were clearly dividing in orange and yellow, those in orange where currently cheering their heads off. Meters away, a whistle blew and the other Chasers scrambled after the quaffle. 

“Weasley, get off the pitch you are a reserve!” yelled Gudgeon. He floated in her direction slowly after trying to keep his balance from the yelling. 

“Why should I do that?” Rose asked, following the quaffle with her eyes. 

“We’ve got it fine without you.” He said, hovering on the opposite side of the goal from her. 

“You know Radford is out right? Looks like he got on the wrong side of a dragon.”

“Might have seen that.” Gudgeon knocked back some of his whiskey. 

Rose rolled her eyes, why would they have a reserve if they weren’t going to use her. She flew closer to where the Chasers were duking it out, and whistled to Jackson so that he knew she was open. Then she flew back to guard the Falcons Keeper, when she noticed a dark gray and bright white blob zooming through the rain in their direction. 

As the blob neared, Rose realized that it was the Falcon’s Seeker, Gus Something or other, and he was speeding after the tiny golden ball floating a little ways to the left of her; shining brightly in the stadium's lights despite the rain. 

Gudgeon, bless him, seemed to have noticed it as well and he was the closer; then again he could be chasing an imaginary leaf. So Rose whipped around, tailing Jackson who had wrestled the quaffle from one of the Falcons. He feinted away, just as one of the Falcons lunged after him, then tossed it backwards over his shoulder yelling, 

“Weasley!” 

Rose spiraled after it, just barely catching it on the tips of her fingers; nearly dropping it when a bludger flew into the tail of her broom causing it to splinter, and her to cartwheel backwards as she tried to fly back up to the goals. 

“Falcons Hamburg loses possession to Jackson, who feints and passes to Weasley again. Oh! She’s been thrown into a tailspin by a nasty bludger from Garring.” The commentator shouted. 

Gudgeon was still blubbering about when she approached; unknowing that the Snitch was now flitting about not far from the Falcons Keeper. The Keeper grew anxious as she came closer. Probably hoping that his Seeker would hurry up and end the game before Rose could purposely body slam him again. 

Unfortunately for him, Rose was closer and much faster. On approach she noticed that Gudgeon still had no idea of the Snitches' whereabouts and probably would not unless it smacked him in the face. Perhaps the rain had shorted his circuits. In any case she would not have it. 

“Gudgeon!” she shouted, whacking the Snitch at him by hitting it with the splintered tail of her broom. 

She did not wait to see whether the idiot would muck it up. She plowed ahead, not letting the wind slow her down; stopping just short of ramming into the Falcon Keeper again. He flinched in preparation for impact only to see that Rose had come to a halt a foot away, then loftily tossed the quaffle into a lower goal with a smirk. 

“I think that is a goal for the Cannons putting them 90-220, though it might be a penalty on Weasley’s part. Someone check that out. Dear Merlin, has Gudgeon spotted the Snitch?! Hopefully he can get his hands on it before Horton does!” 

Sort of. Just as the commentator said his name, Galvin Gudgeon turned to look over his shoulder just in time to watch the Snitch whack him straight between his eyes. He swore loudly, and swiped the gold ball away into his hand. His angry mood changed quickly when he grasped that he had finally won another game after many long years, even if it was by chance. 

“Chudley Cannons win! It’s a miracle! Gudgeon caught the Snitch for the first time in 12 years ending the game at 230-220. Weasley’s last goal has been disqualified after having touched the Snitch, apparently a foul. Anyway, great job Cannons!” 

Now it was Rose’s turn to swear, and had anyone been close enough they would have thought that she sounded like a muggle sailor from the vulgarity. How could she have known that was an illegal move? It hadn’t been done enough, if ever to know that it was wrong. Noticing the pain from where the bludger hit was not doing well to improve her temper either. She was seething, as she slowly spiraled down to the ground, trying to control her temper. That bloody useless Seeker had better be grateful for it, she thought. They had only won because of her other goal anyway, otherwise they would have tied when he accidentally caught the Snitch. 

A sea of orange dressed fans swamped the pitch holding up the victorious members of the team who had already landed above their heads chanting as recently transfigured cannons shot out orange streamers and confetti. The party had begun, and would most likely carry on in the wizarding pubs later that night. A Cannons win, as rare as it was, was cause for riots. As she landed Rose knew that at least one member of her family would be making their way through the crowd to find her, but they would not get to her first. 

Rose found her way to where the team had gathered by the bench, and out of the way of crazed fans. A charm had been set that only allowed Cannons members by the bench. Gudgeon had his hand gripping Dorkins’ shoulder, and was speaking rather forcefully to him while the rest of the team looked on, or waved at fans. Dorkins irritation showed clearly on his face; he called Rose over despite her obvious apprehension. 

“Oi Weasley, bring it in!” he called out, waving her over. 

Rose reluctantly obliged, fully expecting an earful. She leaned the shoddy broom on the bench after she strolled over, and then proudly put her hands on her hips. 

“Are you going to thank me now Gudgeon?” she asked. 

He looked at her with a bewildered expression, “I’d as soon hex you!” he tried to go for his wand that was not there. 

“What’s that fit all about? I helped you, you know!” she replied haughtily. 

“Look here Weasley,” Dorkins interrupted separating the two, “Gudgeon is the captain, thus in charge. And he says that you went on to play after he told you no. Then you went and got yourself disqualified after hitting the Snitch and still went on to score another goal, only making another penalty. The first alone is enough to get you suspended.” 

“Suspend me? How was I supposed to know that was a foul? You need me!” Rose growled growing angry. 

“I- er, We don’t need a RESERVE Chaser, mind you, who is not going to follow orders. That is why-“ Gudgeon raged before Dorkins interrupted him. 

“And that is why we have made the decision to dismiss you permanently from the team.” Dorkins said, slumping his shoulders. 

Gudgeon looked positively ecstatic at hearing that Rose was ousted, something that positively made her want to punch him right in the mouth. Were she Dominique, or Lily, or any of her other female cousins she might have been on the verge of tears. But she fancied herself to be stronger, tougher than that. By Merlin, she was a Chaser, and didn’t weep for nothing. 

“If you could have all of your Cannons robes in the office by Monday, I can sort out your last paycheck.” Dorkins continued, when she did not answer. 

“This is rubbish.” She muttered under her breath.

Rose picked up her broom, and turned her back on them stalking off in the direction of the locker rooms before a familiar voice attracted her attention. 

“Rosie, Rosie! Over here!” 

She turned in the direction of the voice, and saw her father and younger brother standing a little ways off from the entry to the locker rooms. Rose went over to them a little reluctantly, really just wanting to shower and tend to the bruise that was sure to be forming on her ribs. 

“Hi Dad, Hugo.” She greeted, hugging both of them carefully. 

“Good work Rosie Posie, why the mood?” Hugo asked. 

Apparently her brother was a barometer for her feelings. Feelings, she reminded herself, that she did not have. 

“It is probably just that pretty big hit she took.” Her Dad reasoned. 

“Actually, I’ve been sacked from the team for that last move. It doesn’t matter.” She simply shrugged. 

“You can’t be serious? You have patiently been their reserve Chaser for nearly 3 years, and that was a game saving move. It would be mad to fire you.” Ron said angrily; looking as though he might go show Dorkins what’s what for firing his daughter. 

“Calm down Pop. Nothin’ to do about it right Rosie?” Hugo said, clapping a hand on Rose’s shoulder. 

“Yup.” She sidled. They both looked up at their dad, who was shaking off his rage. 

“Alright. It is alright. Something better will come along. Now go ahead and get changed.” Ron prompted. 

“Thank you.” 

Rose turned, and started back to the lockers. Where now surely the rest of the team had already entered. And again she was stopped by a voice, just as she was about to make her way inside. 

“Miss Rose Weasley? Could I have a minute?” A small man said. 

Well he was small compared to all of the men in her family. They all seemed to tower over her average 5’6” frame. This man she looked down on. 

She shrugged, what was one more interruption? “Sure.” 

Seeing the man approach her, both Hugo and her Dad made their way over. 

“Yes where was I?” the man asked, intimidated by the two giant redheads who protectively stood behind the smaller one. 

“You asked for a minute.” 

“Indeed. Oh yes, I wanted to commend you on your very brave game today. Plays like that only come along rarely in the lesser teams these days.” The small man began. 

“Well if you aren’t aware it got me disqualified. And dismissed.” Rose muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh, that is great then!” he exclaimed happily. 

“If you have a point, you should make it now. Who are you?” Ron imposed. 

“Silly me, where are my manners? My name is Kentworthy Meyers, and I am a recruitment scout for Puddlemere United. You Miss, have the exact attitude, and talent we pride ourselves on.” 

“Okay…” she replied. 

“Well I wanted to offer you the spot of third Chaser, if you can pass the trials that is. Our last got quite permanently mangled from some dealings with a troll that owed him money. Kind of a nutter to get into that sort of thing if you ask me. Not to mention your cousin says you come highly recommended. So what do you say?” Meyers asked almost all at once. 

“Could you say that again please? All I heard was something about a troll.” Rose asked putting a hand to her bruise. 

“Would you like the honor of playing Chaser for Puddlemere United? If you can pass the trials of course.” He repeated more slowly. 

“Yes.” Rose agreed simply. 

“Good then! I will be in touch within the week about all the details. Thank you Miss Weasley, Gentlemen.” Meyers shook Rose’s hand then nodded to the men standing behind her, before disappearing with a crack. 

“Well that was quick.” Hugo remarked, taking his sister’s broom. 

“That was unexpected.” Rose smiled in agreement. 

“Congratulations Rosie! Now go get changed, we’ve got to be at the Burrow soon for dinner. Everyone will be waiting to hear about the game.” Ron said hugging her before pushing her into the locker rooms. 

~ 

Rose sighed. Her dad was right, he wouldn’t hate her just because she had been kicked off his favorite team. So what if she wasn’t the favorite child for awhile. She had a burst of luck by being possibly signed to a much better team only minutes after being fired.

She had definitely earned her place after the trials as well, and even gotten a new broom in the process. Now she would get to play for her Cousin James’ revered team. 

“How about you forget about that already? You did well. Do you want to come with me to the joke shop today? I’ll give you a galleon for sweets as well.” Ron offered, knowing it would perk her up. 

“Sure!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for reading! I thought I'd get another chapter out ASAP since largely ppl are probably bored stuck at home. I have about 10 prewritten chapters that I just re-edited, and another 30 planned out and tweaked for continuity that I just need to actually write. So while future updates may not be as quick as this one was, there are a bunch being worked on in the pipeline. I'm just excited to finally get these out! Its been years. Again thank you so much for reading. If you have any thoughts on it feel free to let me know! Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 3: Really Becoming the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes through an initiation trial for her new team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi all! Got those Corona Blues, and unfortunately have to start a new job on monday as well. A little scared about both! So I figured I'd get a chapter out while I have the chance. But since I am working on the story in my free time, I do intend to have a chapter out every week or so. So thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think, I love to hear it either way!

Puddlemere United recruitment trials were widely known as one of the toughest things that a witch or wizard could put themselves through, apart from the Annual Swedish Broom Race, defeating Dark wizards, or training and living with dragons. Being one of the best teams in the league and the World Cup Champions two years running, they expected nothing less than the few who managed to be spit out of their monster of all trials.

To date four wizards have died due to the intense trials. The first three perished back in the Middle Ages when the trials were still new and very barbaric. The most recent was in 1932, when a Keeper hopeful got bludgeoned to death by Bludgers (hence the name, and being made of iron certainly didn’t hurt) because his broom out of fear refused to press forward through a Bludger evasion course, leaving him a sitting duck. Needless to say he didn’t make the team. 

Rose knew all of this, having read the books on it, and having Puddlemere’s lead Chaser as her older cousin. In her last three years as a reserve for the second worst team in the league he had boasted endlessly about how much better his team was than hers. In a loving brotherly way of course. Loving, occasionally meaning something akin to dumping a bucket of sparkly goo that would cause her to turn, wait for it, Puddlemere blue; on days where there was big publicity for her games. She rather quickly would retaliate by doing something like hitting him with a leg-locker curse as he walked up to a podium for an endorsement deal. 

Currently though, she was about to endure the final and most trying part of joining the Puddlemere team, the initiation practice. 

Of her group of hopefuls, Rose was the only one to make it through the annual tryouts. The day before she had happily signed her contract, relieved to finally be done with the almost unbearable torture so that she could finally start practice. Then she entered the locker room for her first day of practice. Instead of being presented with a Puddlemere uniform that had her name on it, she was presented with a giant golden suit by the team’s Coach Oliver Wood. 

“What is this supposed to be?” Rose asked the Coach, looking up from it to see the rest of the team gathering behind him. Of everything he and his best friend had told her, James had failed to mention anything about the golden suit. 

“Sorry Weasley, but everyone has to do it to be on the team.” Coach Wood answered with a sympathetic smile, he gestured to the rest of the team; James, Scorpius, Coach Wood’s son Dirk, a short lady with short dark hair, a middle aged blonde bloke, and a very old but abrasive looking old man. Then he handed her the suit. 

Rose looked to James as everyone went to their own lockers. He was grinning wildly, but took the suit, slung it over his shoulder and led her to a locker. The locker she was happy to see, had her last name emblazoned on it in a large bold print, right beside the one that said POTTER, which was beside MALFOY. 

“So this’ll be yours. Sorry I couldn’t tell you anything about it Rosie, but we had to swear an oath. I am proud of you though.” James said, handing her the suit. 

She reluctantly took it, her nose wrinkling at the smell. “Ugh, this is horrid.” 

“That is another part of the oath, to never ever wash the suit. It has only been replaced twice.” James smirked as he changed into his Puddlemere blues. 

“Don’t worry Rosebud. We all did it. James turned purple from the smell when he put it on. Dress up.” Scorpius Malfoy said, winking. It did nothing to comfort her, even if he was usually the nicer one. 

“If you really don’t believe them, everyone who has ever been on the team has had their picture done in it. They are all on that wall.” Coach Wood said pointing to the wall that separated the two sides of the locker room. 

Rose had shed her clothing and tossed it into her locker before she looked at the wall. It was covered from nearly the top to bottom in pictures of mostly young people in the golden suit. It ranged from the most recent, Scorpius then James (both with goofy grins) in moving instant photo type pictures, to the old standard of small moving paintings. 

It made her feel a bit better that others had to suffer through it, until she finally put the suit on. Once she zipped up the back, it immediately began to inflate until it took the shape of a giant Golden Snitch, with wings and all. At the surprise of it, Rose tried to move finding herself restricted to only bending knees and elbows, and her peripheral vision was limited. 

“Who is up for another game of Snitch Snatch?” Called Coach Wood, as he made his way out to the pitch, motioning for the rest of the team to follow.

Snitch Snatch, as Rose would find out in a few minutes; is a Puddlemere tradition and secret game in which the newest team member (Rose) is stuffed into an ancient and giant Snitch suit. They are charmed into the air just like a real Snitch, sporadic movements and all. Then violently pursued by the rest of his or hers new team, until one of them, usually a Chaser or Seeker, could get a good enough of a hold on the suit to end the game. 

It was a game that could last as long as an average Quidditch match, depending on how long the team wanted to let the new member suffer before ending it. Sometimes they had been known to go out for a spot of tea before coming back to catch the new teammate. New players have also been known to somehow take the suit off during the game, completely thrashed from being a Snitch. Those who did were ousted from the team before they managed to reach the ground. 

Not knowing any of this yet, Rose reluctantly followed her new teammates out onto the pitch. Ahead of her the team stopped and turned to face her, all with the same knowing smile. James had the look he always got when he knew he was on the winning team of a family snowball fight, or in an eating competition with her father. Scorpius at least had a sympathetic smile, if not with a hint of James’ competitive air. 

Coach Wood approached her with his wand out. 

“Alright Weasley, you get a 15 second head start. Then well, good luck.” He said for everyone to hear, then tapped his wand to the suit. 

Rose wondered what she should be doing in those seconds, as running would be complicated. Her question was answered seconds later when the Snitch Suit suddenly began to shudder and hover above the ground. Rose looked at the rest of the team in surprise, and in an instant the suit shot off into the sky above the pitch. 

“What the- Ahhhhh!!!!!” Rose wailed. 

The team had begun their countdown. 

“3,2,1…. Go!” 

“Come ‘ere little birdie!” One of the Beaters shouted before she kicked off, a short stocky woman by the name of Nora Howard. 

The team lifted off the ground, all calling taunts and whistling at Rose. None of which she really heard, as she was currently sailing to the far side of the pitch in a jagged zig-zag motion while screaming bloody murder. 

James and Scorpius flew along at the front of the pack. Naturally, two of the fastest players on the team being the Chaser and Seeker, it was easier for them to just circle the pitch and watch. 

“Did you see the look on her face when the suit took off? If only we had one at Hogwarts, I would have made her wear it every practice.” James shouted with laughter over the wind.

“I almost feel bad about not warning her. Almost.” Scorpius chuckled in agreement. 

The girl in question was zooming across the pitch towards the swarm of Quidditch players, causing them to peel away for cover. Eliciting from her high pitched screams at each uncontrolled turn towards a player as she tried to brace herself. After only a few minutes Rose felt as if she were a hummingbird, a particularly large and dizzy hummingbird who might upchuck her breakfast if her golden prison continued with it’s barrel rolling turns. 

“Dammint! Someone catch meee! Ahhh!” Rose screamed as the suit dropped suddenly towards the ground. 

The majority of the team stopped in the air above her; the more senior members of the team grouped up to chat while the younger and newer members to join their flock knocked the Snitch Suit before finally catching it and welcoming its prisoner to the team. 

The more sporting members, James, Scorpius, Nora Howard, and the teams Keeper Dirk Wood stayed in pursuit of the screeching human snitch. Rose watched helplessly as she was thrown about. Now that she was part of the team (if she could survive the tradition), she would make sure that the atrocious practice was banned. It wasn’t the Middle Ages any more after all. 

“Jamie, Score! Someone catch me already!!” Rose barked at them when she flew past the area they were hovering, waiting to see if the Snitch Suit would become predictable.

“We’d better catch her soon. I don’t need her holding a grudge over it later.” James said loudly. 

“Not if I catch her first!” shouted another voice that wasn’t Scorpius, or the odd Beater lady with an odd reaction to Rose. 

It was the team’s prized Keeper, who took his father's place on Puddlemere United, and perhaps became an even bigger star and heartthrob among the female and some male fans. Rose included. James and Scorpius thought he was a tosser. 

“Don’t care! Just catch me!” Rose shouted back. 

Wood shot past James and Scorpius chasing after the giant screaming Golden Snitch, followed by the Beater. Seeing that sparked the competitive sides in both of James and Scorpius, or all of James. Not that Rose cared. She was just glad that they were trying to catch her. 

As Wood was quickly closing in on Rose, so was Scorpius. As the Seeker he naturally had the drive to beat out the other Seeker and win, or in Wood’s case Keeper, by catching the Snitch however big or noisy it was. He also had the faster broom. 

Scorpius was able to match Wood’s speed when Rose made an involuntary sharp turn in the opposite direction. But Wood wasn’t giving in so easy. 

“You won’t get it this time!” Wood shouted, and then elbowed Scorpius in the ribs. 

Scorpius slammed back into him twice as hard, both swearing. But it caused Wood to wobble and veer off course, giving Scorpius the edge. Behind him was James, and bringing up the tail end was Nora Howard. James shouted something incoherent, but it looked as though he were waving him on. 

He closed in on Rose, who was now spinning around quickly not too far off the ground, and trying to cover her mouth. Rose looked up to see that Scorpius was hovering above her. Her jaw dropped, and started willing the suit to move away when she realized what he was about to do. A move she had only seen him do back at Hogwarts, and once at a family game. That was the first and last time she’d ever seen Auntie Audrey play Quidditch. 

Seconds later she felt herself being tackled into the grass of the pitch. It luckily wasn’t a painful landing, thanks to the suit but it was jarring. She wiped the hair from her face and looked up at him. 

“You’ve just been Snatched.” Scorpius said with a smirk. 

“What is that, a catchphrase? Get off me so I can throw up.” Rose scoffed and fidgeted. 

She rolled over in the suit so that she was hands and knees on the ground, and so Scorpius was no longer on top of her. The rest of the team approached, many landing nearby. But she paid them no heed to buckle over and empty the contents of her stomach out on the grass. 

“That is my cousin, always the perfect lady.” James announced, then went to go help Rose up to her feet. 

Coach Wood came over to her with an old instant camera. Rose glared at it, while spitting the rest of the sick from her mouth. 

“Say cheese.” Said Coach Wood, holding the camera at the ready. 

Rose wiped the remainder of the mess off her mouth with a sleeve and looked up with a crude smile, “Gouda.” 

There were plenty of congratulations, and hearty slaps on the back as the team returned to the lockers after practice. Rose wasn’t paying attention, she was only thinking about getting the stifling suit off so that she could shower and then murder her cousin in cold blood, to be followed by his best friend. Clearly she handled being surprised well. 

“Bloody unzip me! James!” Rose grumbled when she had unsuccessfully tried to reach the zipper on her back for countless minutes, leaving her looking like some muggle kids toy being used as a muggle kid would. 

“Hold on it is alright. I’ll get you.” Answered someone who wasn’t James. 

She could feel the suit being unzipped and simultaneously deflate as he did so. Rose shrugged the annoyance from her shoulders and kicked it away. A throat clearing caused her to turn and see who had helped her, only to have her jaw drop for a second time that day. There stood Dirk Wood, just showered in only a pair of black boxers right before her. Sending the blush from her cheeks down her equally undressed body. 

“Thanks, you are…” Rose sputtered embarrassed. 

“Dirk Wood.” He held his hand out for her to shake, “We didn’t get much of a chance for introductions earlier.” 

“I know who you are. I was just about to say.” She smiled, shaking his hand while unable to remove her eyes from his toned chest. 

“It is nice to finally have a beautiful girl on the team for a change.” Dirk replied. 

“I can hear you, you know! I wanted to be the first one to flirt with the new girl!” Nora shouted from the opposite side of the lockers. 

“Eh, well that is too flattering.” Rose turned away to try and hide her blush with her hair and by opening her locker. 

“You are cute when you blush.” Dirk continued boldly, coming closer. 

“Oi, that is about enough. Wood quit hitting on my little cousin. It’s sickening.” James spoke up from beside them. 

“Jamie quit it. I am not 15, I can handle myself.” Rose hissed, and swatted at James' arm. 

“It’s alright, I get it. He is just playing the protective older cousin, I know the feeling. Perhaps we will have this conversation in a more suitable location.” Dirk said, nodding his head at her and James, then went to his locker to continue getting dressed. 

“I am going to hex you for that.” Rose threatened, pushing James against his locker. 

“Not if you want to keep your hair that length.” James replied, grinning. 

“He is only looking out for you.” Scorpius said grabbing up Rose’s wand before she could get it and turn her cousin into a coat hanger. “Wood has been known for being a love em and leave em type when it comes to the ladies. And he is a complete wanker.” 

“And a tosser.” James added, releasing himself from Rose’s grasp and tying up his trainers. 

“Aww, you figured out I’m a lady Score? How nice.” Rose said sweetly as she sauntered over to Scorpius. 

“Is that all you got from that Rosie?” James remarked, rolling his eyes. 

“Sometimes it is hard to tell, but I’ve always known little Rosebud.” Scorpius said suggestively continuing the jest as he waved her wand in front of her. 

“Hey Scorpius, we’ve got dinner with the girls in 20 minutes. Hurry this up.” James interrupted. 

Scorpius and Rose shrugged, breaking apart. Even though they weren’t related, they had grown closer over the years since he had become friends with James in third year. All this time later he was almost as much family as James was. Though he didn’t look it. 

“Right. Go shower Rose. You smell awful.” Scorpius said, pushing her toward the shower. 

“Gladly, pretty sure my skin would have sizzled if you touched me any longer.” Rose replied snatching her wand back and sticking her tongue out at the boys as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think, suggestions, etc! I love to hear it!


End file.
